


The Reception

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Diplomatic Reception, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Inspired by Photography, POV Character of Color, PoV Michael Burnham, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, Sneaking Around, Wall Sex, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era: Philippa Georgiou sneaks the Hero of the Hour, Michael Burnham, out of a diplomatic reception for sex.





	The Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acardio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/gifts).

> I saw [this photo](https://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/187208113354/so-accio-baqat-sent-me-this-yesterday-evening-and) of Sonequa Martin Green last night, and then this morning the Bitch Muse threw this flash fic at me!

Michael pats vainly at her hair, trying to tidy up her curls. “It’s all very well you sneaking me out of a diplomatic reception that’s boring you in order to ravish me against a wall, but now I _look_ like I’ve been ravished.”

Her complaint is met with an amused smirk from her Captain and lover. “Here,” she says, handing over a compact mirror and a brush suitable for Michael’s hair. “Don’t say I don’t take care of my lover.”

Michael blushes, remembering just how well Philippa had taken care of her just a few minutes ago. “Thank you.” She takes the compact from Philippa’s hand, then clasps her wrist and draws her closer, pressing her lips to her Captain’s. She hears a clatter as Philippa drops the hairbrush onto the floor, and smirks in turn as she devours her lover’s mouth with her own. “You took very good care of me,” she murmurs, nipping at Philippa’s bottom lip. “Shall I return the favour before we go back in?”

“It wouldn’t take much for you to get me off,” Philippa murmurs back, whining a little as Michael’s teeth graze her neck. “Especially if you use your wicked mouth on me.”

Michael laves the spot her teeth have been grazing, then pulls back. “‘Wicked mouth’, huh?”

“You know it is,” her lover says.

“Mmhmm.” Michael sinks to her knees, and smirks again when Philippa spreads her legs. She lifts the hem of her lover’s dress enough to duck underneath it, and hears a muffled moan from above her. She eases aside the damp crotch of Philippa’s underwear, then delicately laps at her slick flesh. Her Captain shudders, then one hand presses against her head, and Michael grins, then dives in, knowing she needs to be quick or someone, probably Admiral Cornwell, will come looking for them. 

As Philippa had predicted, it doesn’t take long for Michael to get her off since she was already aroused from fucking her lover a few minutes ago, and tempting though it is to remain where she is and properly savour her lover, she restrains herself, although she does bestow a quick nip to the tops of Philippa’s thighs before she shifts back out from under her Captain’s dress. 

She grabs the dropped hairbrush before she gets to her feet, and smirks at her lover before she sets about restoring some sort of order to her mussed hair, giving her Captain time to recover from her intense orgasm.

Then Philippa clasps Michael’s shoulder and leans in to lick at her chin. “You had a little something there,” she tells her First Officer once she pulls back. “Wouldn’t have done for the hero of the hour to walk back into that reception with her lover’s juices smeared across her face.

Michael blushes. “Thank you, Captain.”

“You’re welcome, Number One.” Philippa smirks, then takes the hairbrush and compact from Michael’s hands, bestowing them in the shoulder bag she’s sporting. She cups Michael’s face in both hands, then presses her lips lightly to her lover’s. “We’d better go back inside before Kat hunts us down – and scolds us, no doubt.”

“No doubt,” she says, and lets her Captain lead her back into the reception room. Maybe being the hero of the hour has its perks after all.


End file.
